


Standalone

by sinspiration



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dubious Consent, I mean it, Kent Parson is messed up 2k16, M/M, Tater tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: Kent doesn’t let Alexei kiss him, the first time they have sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of debating posting this here since it's so short, but decided to put it up for now.

Kent doesn’t let Alexei kiss him, the first time they have sex.

And it’s not like– they don’t–

Kent likes to give head. He likes his mouth fucked, and his hair pulled, and he figured Alexei’d be good for both of those things, and he _had_ been, once Kent had gotten him gone enough to stop being careful (okay, so no, Kent hadn’t done that; Alexei hadn’t even yanked his hair a _little_ until Kent’d pulled off and hissed, “Fucking use my mouth, Mashkov,” and Alexei’s eyes had glittered but he finally _did_ ).

What he hadn’t expected was after. After Alexei comes all over Kent’s face and Kent’s using his sleeve to wipe it off, he hadn’t expected being bodily hauled to his feet (right, this man picked you up with one arm before, _right_ ) and then Alexei trying to kiss him.

Kent, with come on his cheek, brings his hands to Alexei’s chest and pushes. Christ, it’s like pushing a brick wall. But he can talk too. “No,” he says, turning his head away.

It’s weird that Alexei looks confused. But it’s even weirder to Kent that he wants to kiss him. Kent had wanted to blow him, so he’d gone for it. There was–what else would there _be_?

Four months later, they cross paths again. Kent follows Alexei back to his hotel room (Kent prefers being the one who travels. That way it’s easier to leave) and they fuck, and it’s great. Kent has to basically _talk_ Alexei into being rough with him, but the man’s built like a fucking tree, his hands are huge, and he’s pretty much perfect for what Kent likes, so once he gets the memo, the sex is fantastic.

He tries to like… hold Kent after though. Talk to him? About how he liked things? And that’s almost weirder than the kissing (that Alexei had _still_ tried to do. Kent had said no. Alexei’d backed off). They do exchange numbers though. “For when you are in town,” Alexei says. Kent’s cool with that. Discrete sex whenever he’s in Providence? Sure.

The third time, Kent admits that he seeks Alexei out. By which he means that he texts him. _I’m going to be your area next week. Up for a night?_

Alexei texts him back a yes and a bunch of parentheses. 

)))

What the fuck? He almost wants to ask, but he doesn’t since he’s not that kind of guy.

It is the first time he’s actually inviting someone back to _his_  hotel room though, and he’s a little nervous about it. It doesn’t make sense that he gets even more nervous when Alexei meets him and smiles, but there it is.

As soon as the door closes, Alexei cups his face with one massive hand. “I’d like to kiss you,” he says quietly. “May I?”

Kent swallows and shakes his head.

Alexei nods. “Okay then. What would you like to do?”

…uh. Duh? The bed is literally ten feet away. What _else_  would they do?

The look Alexei gives him when Kent tells him that is almost sad, which _what_ , but it passes quickly enough. “Alright,” he says, walking forward so Kent has to walk backwards or be plowed down. “Yes.”

The back of Kent’s legs hit the bed, and he didn’t realize how close it really was, how close Alexei is now. He shivers a little in anticipation, and then they’re pulling at each other’s clothes, and Alexei is laying him down, one hand closed around both of Kent’s wrists, and Kent is _waiting,_  “Come on, come on,” he grits out. This is what they’re both here for, so why won’t Alexei just–

“No.”

Kent swallows. Tries to move and can’t. “What?”

“No,” Alexei says again. “Your way last two times. I’m do this my way, tonight.”

Kent relaxes a little. Okay, that’s fine. He’s pretty sure he can take whatever Alexei wants to dish out. 

Alexei kisses his neck. His collarbone. Then his shoulder, his chest, his stomach, and back up again, just kissing and mouthing at him, and Kent can’t do anything but take it, take the–the _gentle_  touches and who the fuck even–why would anyone–

why would anyone do this

why would

he’s not someone to be _cared for_

But he can take it. It’s not even–it’s _stupid_  that this bothers him. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes and fuck, why are his cheeks wet, why

Alexei’s kissing his cheeks. “Kent?” he says, softly. “Open eyes for me?”

Kent sets his jaw and does. He can–this is–

“Kent,” Alexei says, and he sounds so serious, like this is _important_  to him, like Kent _matters_ , “Kent, may I kiss you?”

Sure. 

Why the fuck not.

“ _No_ ,” he gasps. _fuck_  why is he crying “No, I–”

Alexei leans back, releases his wrists. “Okay,” he says. “Okay. You want I should leave?”

Yes. “No.” That would be giving in. “Just don’t–” he waves a hand angrily, not even sure what he’s trying to say. Don’t be nice to me? Sure. “Don’t be so _nice_ ,” he spits. That’s not what this is about. This isn’t about _nice_.

Alexei frowns. “You want I should be not nice?”

“Yes!” That’s all Kent was asking. And it’s the first fucking time he’s had to  _ask_ , Christ. Everyone else just always went for it. Which. Good.

Since that’s how he likes things. 

The hands close back around his wrists. “Okay,” Alexei says into his ear. “Your way one more time. But next is my way, or no more.”

“Just _fuck_ me already,” fuck me up, come on, come on

“Yes,” Alexei growls and from there it’s at least what Kent _knows_.

Alexei asks to kiss him again, before he leaves.

Kent bites his lip and shakes his head.

He’s worried. He wants to meet up with Alexei again. But he’s worried.

Because next time, it’s Alexei’s way.

Kent can take a lot, but he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent is not brave.

Kent is not brave.

He’s not brave, and half the time he doesn’t even care that he isn’t, because he has other things to focus on in life, like hockey and training and his team and his parties and various clubs and nameless people and

Alexei starts texting him.

Just–little things.

_So tired after practice!_

_Look, dinner, I make fancy!! [image attached]_

_Have good day! )))_

And by now he knows what the parentheses mean, but he doesn’t text back because he can’t, he just–he can’t, but that doesn’t stop Alexei from continuing to text him. Like he–wants to.

Like he _wants_

And that’s what it is, Kent keeps telling himself when his phone beeps again, Alexei saying goodnight. He always does, now. There’s a fucking three hour time difference and Alexei always texts him at seven, to say goodnight, unless there’s a game, and then it’s usually midnight but he–

It’s–

It’s a lot of effort for a lay, and Kent can’t help but wonder if that’s what Alexei meant by “his way.” Acting like Kent actually matters (like last time, before Kent had talked him out of it, before–)

He can handle it.

He can.

Kent is not brave. And when Alexei says that he’s coming to Vegas during his off time _no time to visit when playing. Want to see the lights! Better than New York??_ Kent doesn’t have the guts to turn him down, when he asks Kent to visit his hotel.

So there he is, no overnight bag because of course not, feeling nervous because–because something about Alexei makes him nervous, an unconscious flutter in his stomach and Alexei smiles when he lets him into the room and it doesn’t help the nerves.

“My way this time,” Alexei reminds him, as he leads Kent to the bed. And. Well. At least he’s being direct, going for it immediately instead of fucking asking Kent what he wants because how–

Why–

Because it’s never mattered, not really. What he wants he doesn’t get so it–

No, that’s not true. He wants sex, and that’s what this is about, that’s what its all been about.

He has a text on his phone, sent half an hour ago. _Cannot wait to see you. Missed you, Kent._ He still doesn’t know what it means, even though he’s here, and Alexei is laying him down, but at least this part–this part is familiar.

Alexei runs a hand down his chest, barely a touch it’s so light, and then slides it underneath Kent’s T. “I’m still want to kiss you,” he says.

Fuck, if it’s Alexei’s way, why is he even _asking._ Why is he giving Kent a choice, of course he’s gonna say no, because that’s _not what this is about_

Kent gets the feeling that Alexei won’t kiss him hard, won’t bruise his lips and bite at his mouth and that’s the only way since– 

the only way anyone’s ever–

That’s the only way he likes it, so he doesn’t want anything else.

“I’m still saying no,” is what Kent says, and Alexei nods.

“Okay. Okay. Let me?” and he’s pulling at Kent’s shirt, bunching it up underneath Kent’s chin and Kent could just take it off–he’s sitting up to do it, when Alexei grabs his wrist, pins it down to the bed.

“No. My way.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, “Fine.”

Alexei keeps his hand on Kent’s, but the other hand he skims over Kent’s torso, again a light wisp of a thing, and Kent shivers under it, and then Alexei’s bending down to kiss up and down his chest, like he’s taking the kisses from the rest of his body, since Kent won’t let him have his mouth.

Kent is used to hard and rough. He plays hockey and his torso is always dotted with bruises, and the way he has sex adds more bruises to the mix, and Alexei lingers over every one, the gentlest someone has ever been with it and Kent can take it, he can _take it_

Alexei finally moves to get Kent’s shirt off and starts mouthing at his neck, his shoulder, the jut of his collarbone, just like last time, and Kent squeezes his eyes shut and lets him, the flutters getting worse because where is Alexei going with this, he’s winding Kent up when it’s going to crash down.

The man doesn’t even have his own shirt off yet, and Kent’s only bare from the torso up and it goes on forever, these soft (not sweet, not _sweet_ ) licks and nips and caresses; he lets them happen because this is nothing, this is–

It’s a relief when Alexei moves to slide Kent’s shorts down, takes his briefs with it, finally lets go of Kent’s wrist to nose at his hips, the bruises there because yeah Kent has ‘em, he’s been trying to fuck Alexei out of his mind for weeks and

And he can’t think of anything else when Alexei holds his hips and sucks him down

It’s too much all at once and it’s more than–it feels like more than just sex, and Kent’s sitting up with a jolt, hands fisted in the sheets and breath coming in gasps as he’s wound up even more, this is nothing like what Kent had Alexei do it him before when the positions were switched. Alexei won’t let Kent move hips, just makes him  _feel_ , and it does, it feels so good, and Kent

Kent takes it until he can’t anymore.

“Stop, stop stop _stop_ ,” pushing at Alexei’s head to emphasize the point, and he pulls off in an instant, looking at Kent with–with fucking concern

Fucking–

He was supposed to be able to _handle this_

“Is okay if you can’t, now,” Alexei says and _fuck_ Kent didn’t mean to say that aloud

Didn’t mean a lot of things

He might be shaking. He might be shaking and his eyes feel hot and wet and then Alexei is crowding in close, enveloping him as he shakes

“Fuck, I don’t–this isn’t _fair_ ” and it comes out a whimper, and he hates it, hates Alexei, but most of all himself, because he’s untouchable and unbreakable and he can’t even take what Alexei wants to–

Wants to _give him_

And Alexei’s just rubbing soothing circles into his back, murmuring in Russian, the words sounding fucking _tender_ and shit and Kent doesn’t want this, even if. Even if Alexei does.

He pulls away. Alexei lets him.

“I have to go,” he says, grabbing for his shirt and holding it in front of him like a shield. “I have to go,” he says again, frantic, but he doesn’t move and he doesn’t move and he doesn’t

He doesn’t–

He curls in on himself, one hand still clutching his shirt, the other hand coming up to cover his face.

“Kent,” Alexei’s voice is quiet and soft, like Kent’s some sort of frightened animal and the worst part is that he feels like one “Kent. Please let me hold you.”

No. No. No no no no no, there’s no way he’ll be able to keep it together, he can’t

Doesn’t _deserve–_

He nods. And Alexei is there again, pulling Kent into his lap, just fucking cuddling him close while Kent is still buck-ass naked and they could be doing anything but this, it would be so easy for Alexei to just hold him down and fuck into him, big fingers being brutal like last time, when it was Kent’s way, when it was exactly what Kent–wanted.

Kent tastes salt again ( _again_ ) but at least he’s quiet about it, not that he has any dignity left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [justwritins](http://justwritins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and I'm total cp trash right now. Come say hi!  
> 


End file.
